The Damned Voyage
by TheOneAndOnlyAmazingAmzy
Summary: Isabella Swan was a poor girl who won tickets in a game of poker, Edward Masen was a First Class boy heading to America to get married to a woman he didn't love. What happens when their lives collide on the RMS Titanic? AU, Edward/Bella, hints of lemon but not actual lemons, rated T. Reposted, originally called The Tragic Titanic Tale.
1. First Sight

_Author Note –_

_Hey guys, the first story I've re-edited! It was originally called A Tragic Titanic Tale because I couldn't think of anything else but now after lots of thought – well, I say lots of thought, I mean copying from TV show episodes the new name is...The Damned Voyage. See if you can guess what TV series that's from. Actually let's make it a game. No cheating!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

_P.S - I changed the name from Fabrizio to Alec. I just wanted to use the name. It's nothing really different :)_

* * *

**_Chapter One - First Sight_**

**IPOV _Isabella_ (1912)**

"Isabella, you are pazzo, you bet everything we have." Alec told me. I took out my cigarette and leaned in to him.  
"When you got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." I put my cigarette back in. The Swedes were arguing, I got the gist of the argument. Olaf was pissed at Sven for betting their tickets. I looked down on the table. A pot full of coins from various countries, a knife, a pocket watch, and a couple of third-class tickets for the R.M.S. Titanic. I needed those tickets. "Alright." I announced. "Moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change. Alec?" He pulled out a busted hand. "Niente?"  
"Niente." He sulked.  
"Olaf?" Another busted hand. "Nothing. Sven?" He pulled a two pair, eight and sixes. Shit!  
"Uh-oh. Two pair." I said, faking disappointment. "I'm sorry, Alec." He started berating my in Italian telling me about his mother. "I'm sorry, you're not going to see your Mom for a long time." I then smirked. "'Cause we're going to America, full house, baby!" I slammed down the cards.  
"Cazzo cagna!" Alec called me for playing them.  
"Maybe, but we're going to America." I took the tickets and kissed them. "I'm going home."  
"Ha! Tu sei pazzo, signorina." Alec laughed. He then turned to the barman. "I go to America."  
"No, mate." He told us. "The Titanic goes to America." He jabbed a finger at the clock. "In five minutes." We froze.  
"Shit. Come on, Alec. Rapidamente!" We shoved the winnings into our bags and sprinted out the bar.

"Rapidamente, Al! Quickly!" We weaved through the crowds.  
"Isabella, you are pazzo!" Alec laughed.  
"Maybe but I've got tickets." I skipped cheerfully like a little girl. The bridge was just about closing."Wait! Wait, we're passengers!" I handed the man our tickets.  
"Have you been through the inspection queue?" He asked.  
"Of course!" I lied brightly. "Anyway we don't have lice, we're Americans." I glanced at Alec. "Both of us."  
"Right, climb aboard." We jumped aboard, started sprinting to the deck...and I collided with a First Class passenger.  
"So sorry, sir!" I looked up at him and I was shell-shocked. He had piercing green eyes and reddish-brown hair, almost bronze. He was dazzling.  
"No problem, miss." His voice was like velvet. I just stood there, watching him.

"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" Alec was halfway down the corridor. I laughed after him.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." I ran after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" We both laughed and ran out at the deck. I climbed on the railings.  
"Bye! I'll miss you!" I waved out.  
"You know someone?" Al asked me.  
"Dude, that's not the point." I said to him and he climbed on the rails as well.  
"Bye!" He shouted. "I'll never forget you!" We both waved until we couldn't see the dock anymore. We were heading to America, home. We had a brand new life. Finally.

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

Tanya was rattling on about...I don't know. I hated it, the way she talked animatedly, without even knowing that I wasn't listening. The car stopped and the foot man helped Tanya out while I ran out and opened the door for Carmen - Tanya's mother and my mother Elizabeth. Carmen was definitely not like Tanya. She was nice. Tanya was a whole different story.  
"Edward!" Kate, Tanya's little sister linked arm with me. "Look at it! The RMS Titanic." She gleams. "What a way to start the wedding plans!" I liked her company up until that moment. Kate was 13, it wasn't her fault. But...I didn't want reminding about the wedding. The only reason I was marrying her was because my father's business had failed and we were in desperate need of money. I didn't love her. I loved her family. Eleazer and Carmen had known my parents since they were born. I took Tanya's arm as I was meant to and stepped aboard the ship.  
That was the thing about me. On the outside, I was everything a well-brought up boy should be, inside I was screaming. The women left for their staterooms and Eleazar and Father left for brandies and cigars. I promptly refused. I wasn't one for smoking and drinking, it made me dizzy.

_CRASH!_

A Third Class person collided with me.  
"So sorry, sir!" She moved her brown hair out of her face and looked at me. Oh god. She was beautiful. Her deep shining brown eyes bored in my green ones.  
"No problem, miss." I said once I had collected my thoughts.

"Vieni, Isabella. Voglio andare fuori. Lasciare il ragazzo di prima classe e andiamo!" A man called from down the corridor. _That must be her lover._ I thought glumly.  
"Figlio di cagna, stavo parlando con lui." She ran after him.  
"Guardandosi attorno a lui più simile!" They laughed together and disappear out of sight onto the deck. Wow. She was beautiful. That moment, that moment was the only thing in the world and really belonged to me. And it was gone.

* * *

_Remember the game, guys – Where is the chapter title and the main title from? And remember that review button at the bottom of the screen – makes me happier than knowing the 50th Anniversary for Doctor Who is this month, (preparing myself for 75 minutes of pure awesome!)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_AmazingAmzy_

_P.S Updates will come every Monday!_


	2. Instinct

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Instinct**_

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

By the afternoon, we had left the border, nothing ahead of us but pure sea. I was having a dinner with the Denali family, my parents, Molly Brown, Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews. Everyone had laughed at a joke my father had just told.  
"Do you know what I wanna know?" Molly Brown announced. "Who thought of the name Titanic?" She sneaked a peek at Ismay. "What is you, Bruce?" He bowed his head in modesty.  
"Yes, actually." He smiled. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety -" Kate interrupted his speech.  
"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" Kate asked him. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Molly and Thomas were suppressing laughter and everyone else were staring at her in mute horror.  
"Kate!" My mother scolded her.  
"Excuse me." She murmured, dropping her napkin on the table, getting up and head out of the dining room on to the deck.  
"I apologise for my daughter." Eleazar apologised quietly. "She's been very...temperamental lately."  
"I'll go get her." I offered getting up and left through the door she had.

I scanned the deck and there she was, leaning over the balcony, head bowed.  
"Kate?" I put her hand on her shoulder and she snapped her head to meet my eyes.  
"Father's arranged a marriage for me." She whispered. "After I begged him not to."  
"He's only doing what's best for you." I tried reasoning and she scoffed, and turned away to look at the sun.  
"I _hate_ Garrett. How could _he_ be what's best for me?" She seethed. I didn't answer. I didn't _have _an answer. Garrett Smith was spiteful and selfish – I couldn't understand it and Kate was 13 – she didn't need to married yet. Shouldn't Irina be next to be married? I stood next to her, leaning against the balcony.

The sun was just setting. I could forget everything looking into that sun. I looked down and saw her again. The beautiful girl from earlier. She was staring at me, I stared back but she didn't look away. I looked back up. In the corner of my eye, the man he was with earlier put a hand in front of her face and waved it. She didn't even flinch.

"Kate!" Her horrible voice hissed. "What was that about? You completely embarrassed Father. Can you stop being so selfish for once?"  
"Leave her alone, Tanya." I stalked in front of Kate protectively and Tanya blinked at me.  
"How dare you!" She shouted at me. "This is a family matter – stay out of it!"  
"Kate, let's go back inside." I gave her my arm that was furthest away from Tanya and she took it tightly. We walked past Tanya and back inside. I was tempted to look back but I didn't - I just kept walking. I hoped I'd see that beautiful girl again.

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I was drawing the girl and her father next to me, looking out at the seagulls. I thought I had captured them good. I showed Alec and he nodded in appreciation before turned his attention back on to the Irish boy who stood next to us.  
"The ship is good, no?"  
"Yeah, it's an Irish ship."  
"It's English, no?"  
"No, it's an Irish ship – 15,000 Irish men built this ship. Solid as rock because it was made by good Irish hands." He patted the railings and just then a crew member came by walking three dogs. "That's typical! First Class dogs come down here to take a shite!" He smoked his cigarette.  
"Reminds us how we rank in the scheme of things." I joked.  
"Like we could forget." He laughed as well. "Tommy. Tommy Ryan." He put out his hand.  
"Isabella Swan." I shook his hand.  
"Alec Volturi." They shook hands.  
"So do you make anything money from your drawings?" Tommy's distant voice asked as I looked past him and see that man I collided with earlier, standing with a smaller girl with blond hair. Green eyes, I called him. He caught my eye, but I don't look away. I only vaguely noticed Tommy and Alec.  
"Forget it, girl." Tommy told me. "You're as likely to have angels flying out your arse as to get next to likes of him."

A taller blond girl came up to Green eyes and argued with him and the younger girl, he stalked off with the smaller girl and the image broke. I returned to my drawings. Instead I drew a tall man with green eyes and tousled bronze hair.

* * *

_Where is the chapter title and the main title from? Again tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_AmazingAmzy_


	3. Out Of Control

_Author Note –_

_Hey guys, sorry about the late update - I had homework and scripts I had to write out for my Drama class. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything! ANYTHING!_

* * *

**_Chapter Three - Out Of Control_**

**Day 2**

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

I didn't see Belle until the next night. I called her Belle, French for beautiful. She was quite an obsession to me by then. I wanted to work her out, to work out the mystery. I was having dinner with the Denali family, my parents and the Lady Duff Gordan.

I saw my life as if I have already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who cared. Or even noticed.

I found myself sprinting across the B Deck promenade. I was crying, the tears streaking down my face. I was shaking with emotions, anger, hatred directed at everyone even myself, desperation, some emotions I didn't understand. I knocked into a couple strolling past but I carried on. I was just a memory to them now, their faces frozen with shock at the emotional display in public.

I stopped at the railings, clinging to them, breathing horribly loud. I stared out at the black water and, with a sudden revelation, I climbed over the railings and leaned out over the water. It was my life, and I chose to end it. That was when I saw her again.  
"Don't do it."

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I was lying down against one of the wooden benches, gazing at the stars, they were magnificent. That was the thing about being an artist, not to copy the magnificence, to notice it. I blew out smoke from my cigarette. Suddenly a figure ran past me, it was Green Eyes. What was he doing? I shot up, watching him. After a moment, I followed him, silently. When I caught up with him, he was leaning out over the Atlantic.

"Don't do it!" My voice sounded calm. He whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. It took a second for his red, glassy eyes to focus.  
"Stay back!" He shouted. "Don't come any closer!" He was scared, I could see it.  
"Take my hand." I took a tiny step towards him."I'll pull you back in."  
"No! Stay where you are. I mean it." He commanded in voice that's meant to be full of authority, but he just sounded desperate. "I'll let go." He added in a small voice.  
"No, you won't." I challenged. His voice was loud again.  
"What do you mean, no, I won't?" He looked at me again. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."  
"You would have done it already." I said, matter-of-factly. "Now, come on, take my hand." Come on, please.  
"You're distracting me, go away." He told me and I had to try hard to suppress laughter.  
"I can't." My voice was earnest now. "I'm involved now. If you let go, I have to jump in after you."  
"Don't be absurd." His voice is laced with hysteria. "You'll be killed." I pulled off the outer layer of my dress.  
"I'm a good swimmer." I told him. I started to unlace my left shoe.  
"The fall alone will kill you." He tried to persuade me out of following him. "Don't get undressed. Are you insane? That's improper for a lady."  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a lady!" I laughed. "Anyway, it would hurt. I'm saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." The logic was working on him, he was thinking twice.  
"How cold?" He asked. I take off my left shoe.  
"Freezing." I winced. "Maybe a couple of degrees over." I started to unlace my right shoe. "Ever been to Washington?" I asked, throwing him for a moment.  
"No."  
"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there. In a little town called Forks. Once, when I was with my friend Jacob at a reservation where he lives, he told me about how his friends cliff-dived off the mountains they have. Cliff-diving is when -  
"I know what cliff-diving is!" He shouted again.  
"Sorry." I apologised. "Just you look like kind of an indoor boy. Anyway, I decided to jumped off the cliff like they did- don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you for the life of me- the jump was great, I don't know if you've ever experienced an adrenaline rush but it feels amazing, but the currents were too strong and the water was too cold and I'm telling you, water that cold...like that right down there...it hits you like a thousand knifes stabbing you body.

"You can't breathe, you can't think least not about anything but the pain." I take off my right shoe. "Which is why I'm looking forward to jumping in after you. But, like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping, you'll come back over the rail and get my off the hook here." I half-laughed.  
"You're crazy!" I could see him smiling faintly.  
"That's what everybody says." I leaned into him; I can smell his cologne now. "But with all due respect, sir, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." I stuck my hand out over the railings. "Come on, you don't want to do this. Give me your hand." He looked at my hand, deliberating, then into my eyes. He nodded.  
"Alright." I took his hand firmly and he turned around.

"Isabella Swan." I introduced myself as he climbed up the railings.  
"Edward Anthony Masen." He muttered quickly. He rushed over the railings which knocked us both off balance, causing us to fall in a heap together. We were both laughing until a steward pulled us away from each other.  
**  
EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

"Listen, I know what it looks like..." Isabella tried to explain, serious now.  
"What exactly does it look like, Miss?" The master-at –arms asked her. She kept quiet and he turned to me.  
"I know you – you're that Masen boy. Your fiancée will want to talk to you." I groaned in response and Isabella and I were sat on the bench.

What have I done? I've gotten Isabella in trouble. I didn't get into trouble but it was my fault. The master-at-arms was handcuffing Isabella. Tanya was front of her, berating her. Colonel Archibald Gracie was with me, offered me a brandy but I waved it away. I needed to help Isabella but how? Tanya was screaming in her horrible high-pitched voice.  
"What made you think you could lay hands on my fiancée!" She slapped Isabella, who didn't even flinch."Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?" She slapped her again. I stepped in.  
"Tanya, stop it!" I pushed her away. "It was an accident!"  
"An accident?" Tanya narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.  
"Well, it was." I looked around and all eyes were on me, including Isabella's. "Stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I looked into Isabella's eyes, willing her to go along with it. "I was leaning way over the railings to see...ah...the, um, propellers." I made up. "I slipped and I would have gone overboard...and Miss Swan saved me and almost went over herself." I laughed as if I was ashamed by the fact a girl saved me.  
"You wanted to see the propellers?" Tanya's eyebrows were raised in a sceptical way. I nodded frantically.  
"Dear boy, be more careful, we don't want to lose you." The Colonel slapped a hand on my back. The master-at-arms turned to Isabella.  
"Was that the way of it, miss?" I begged her with my eyes not to say what really happened. She looked into my eyes for a moment then turned back to the master-at-arms.  
"Yeah, that was pretty much it." She looked down.  
"Well, there we have it, the girl's a hero. Good for you, girl, well done." The Colonel turned back to Tanya. "So it's all good and well and back to our brandy, eh?" He offered. Isabella was uncuffed and Tanya hugged me, I had to try hard not to push her off.  
"You're freezing. Let's get you inside." She said.  
"Tanya, maybe a little something for the girl." The Colonel murmured in a low voice to Tanya.  
"Oh right." She seemed thrown for a second but then turned to Mr Lovejoy. "Mr Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."  
"No, I have a better idea." I moved towards Isabella. "Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroics." I winked, discreetly. She stared at me for a long moment.  
"Yeah, sure, count me in." She smirked and I nodded, as Tanya dragged me away.

* * *

_Hey, welcome to the bottom of the page! I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews but thanks for favouriting and following to all of you who have (you know who you are) and my self-esteem has risen just a teeny bit. Oh, and before I forget, name of the chapter?_


	4. Think Lovely Thoughts

_Author's Note - Hey guys! I don't have anything to say here so just enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!  
(Thanks are at the bottom!)  
_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Think Lovely Thoughts**_

**Day 3**

**IPOV_Isabella_ (1912)**

I felt self conscious, all these First Class passengers dressed in fancy gear and me in my rags. But Edward was with me. Smiling and talking and joking about like he was my best friend. I had only just met him, but after two glance meetings, one life-threatening experience, I couldn't just call him some First Class kid I used to know. I was telling him about Alec.  
"So, is Alec your boyfriend?" He looked down as he said this and his head shot up as I laughed like I was having a fit.  
"Al – Al -, ah!" I couldn't breath - I was laughing too hard.  
"Are you okay?" He led me to some deck chairs. "Sit down." I shook my head but sit down anyway.  
"So, is he?" Edward asked again.  
"No, no, no." I struggled to get out. "He's just my very best friend, been with me since I came to England." My breathing returned to normal. Edward was grinning. "Why did you think that?"  
"I just," He looked hesitant."When I first met you, you talked to him in a sort of...intimate way." I started laughing again. I hugged my sketchbook to my chest.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.  
"Miss Swan -" He started.  
"Isabella." I smiled.  
"Isabella, I feel like such an idiot." He looked sheepish. "It took me all morning to get the nerve to face you." He smiled, blushing.  
"Yet here you are." I leaned back, astonished.  
"Here I am." He paused for a moment. "I want to thank you. Not just for saving me, but for your...discretion."  
"You're welcome, Edward." A shiver ran down my spine as I said his name. But I got a kick out of it, like I was high or something. He snorted.  
"Look, I know what you must be thinking!" He says. "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?" He got up, looking at the sun. I followed him.  
"Actually, I was thinking, _what could have happen to this boy to make him think he no way out?_" I explained. He sighed.  
"Do you ever like you standing in a big hall, full of people, screaming at the very top of your lungs, and nobody even looks up?" He said in a rush. I smiled and leaned closer to him.  
"No." I scoffed. "Never."

"God, I am such an utter fool." He murmured. I leaned in closer.  
"We're both fools together." I whispered. He looked up from his hands a little to meet my eyes and laughed a little. "So, that girl, last night? Tanya? Is she one of them?"  
"Yes, she is them." He corrected. "She gives a whole new meaning to the phrase _old ball and chain_. If I had jumped I would have gone straight to the bottom." We both laughed quietly.  
"Oh, look away." Edward grabbed my arm and pointed me towards the sun as a steward walked past. We were too close, way, way too close. An electric current ran through my body, my fingers ached to touch him, to run through his hair. I wondered if he felt the same. The steward was gone and Edward looked at me with a torn expression. The hand closest to me moved up slowly to, what I wanted to believe, touch my cheek but stopped halfway and grabbed my sketchbook.

"What's this thing you're carrying around?" He moved back to the deck chair before I could stop him.  
"No, no, come on." I tried to grab it back off him but he blocked me. I sat down on the deck chair opposite, bringing my knees to my face, hiding it as he sifted through my drawings.  
"Isabella, you're really good." I heard his voice. I looked up.  
"Well, they didn't think anything of them in old Paree." I snapped.  
"Paris?" He asked. "Who's this?" He showed me a page of a familiar nude man.  
"Alexandré." I said. "A rent-boy in Paris." I didn't want to hide it, even though it was very inappropriate.  
"You've use him in several pictures." He observed.  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, not knowing how this was important. "He had beautiful hands." I said simply.  
"I think you must have a love affair with him." He suggested and I laughed.  
"Nope, just his hands." I shifted to another page. "He was one-legged, see?" I showed him the picture. He was thrown for a moment.  
"Oh."We both laughed, his more awkward. "You have a gift, Isabella. You see things."  
"I see you." I blurted out before I stop myself.  
"And?" He lifted his head.  
"You wouldn't have jumped." My tone turned serious.

We raced a different First Class deck, and Edward looked childish.  
"You know, my dream is to just chuck it all away and become a musician. Living in a garret, poor but free!" He grinned like a kid. He was holding my hand now.  
"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly any caviar." I joked.  
"I can last without caviar." He joked back. We spent the day laughing and joking ad teasing and enjoying each other company, until the sun was just about setting. We were standing together by the railings, his arms around me, I was leaning on him with my back against his chest.

"Why can't I be like you, Isabella?" He murmured against my skin, his hot breath on my neck. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning with delight. "Just head out for the horizon when I feel like it."  
"I could teach how to ride like a cowboy and take you riding." I offered. "Then you can ride into the horizon, like in the films."  
"What, without a saddle? Scandalous!" He teased.  
"I'll teach you." I repeated.  
"And spit." He said, surprising me. "Like a man. Why should only lower class men be allowed to spit? We're all human." I laughed at his unusual request.  
"They didn't teach you that at finishing school?" I teased; he dismissed it with a smirk. "Here, it's easy. Watch closely." I showed him a demonstration and goes in an arc into the water. "Your turn." He spat pathetically. "Pitiful. Here, hawk it up. You sort of roll your tongue and..."

**EPOV_Edward_(1912)**

I was following these steps when I see my mother with Kate, Tanya and Molly Brown. I grabbed her arm to warn her and she followed my gaze. She smartened up and I stepped ahead of her to introduce her to the women.  
"Mother, Kate, Mrs Brown, I would like to introduce Miss Isabella Swan." I gestured towards her. She took hold of Molly Brown's hand which they both heartily shook.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you all." She was perfectly polite.  
"Well, hello there, dear." Molly smiled. "A strong handshake. I respect that!"  
"So you're the girl who saved my son's life?" Mother shook her hand. Isabella blushed furiously, it looked amazing on her.

I glanced at all the women, Kate, Mother and Molly Brown were gracious and curious about the girl who saved my life, but Tanya looked down on her like a bug. A very dangerous bug that needed to be squashed immediately.  
"Well, Isabella. You sound like a good person to have in a sticky situation -" The bugle for dinner sounded and the others except for me, Molly and Isabella, leave for the dining hall.  
"Edward?" Tanya linked arms with me, a sign of possession, not intimacy. "We should go. See you at dinner, _Isadora_." She got her name wrong on purpose but Isabella pretended not to notice that.  
"You too, Tanya. See you later, Edward." She smiled and I smiled apologetically about Tanya. She winked.

**IPOV_Isabella_(1912)**

Edward left with Tanya and I was left with Mrs Brown. She surveyed me with her smug eyes. Like a Cheshire Cat. I didn't resent that, though.  
"Girl, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Well, you're about to go into the snake pit. What are you planning to wear?" Oh. I hadn't thought about that."I figured." The next thing I knew, I was in Molly's stateroom, looking in a mirror. My dress was amazing. Molly was explaining. "Knew it. You're the same size as my daughter. My dear, you shine like a star. Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you." Of course, the blood rushed to my cheeks.  
"We're just friends." I mumbled.  
"Silly, a blind man could see it." She laughed. "Come on, let's go downstairs for the big reveal." We go downstairs to the clock room where Edward was at the bottom of the staircase, his back to me.  
"Edward." He whirled around at the sound of his name.

**EPOV_Edward_ (1912)**

"Edward?" I whirled around to the sound of my name, and my jaw dropped. There was Isabella, but not the girl in Third Class, a princess. A beautiful vision in a lovely white dress, with a red sash around her waist, which must have belonged to Molly. Yet it fitted her. Her body stood out in it. I couldn't help but have feelings for her. I felt normal around her. She was the only person besides Molly who was real in my world. As she came down the staircase with her head held high like a true well-brought up girl. I could fall for it if I didn't know about her life. I took her hand and kissed it. She whispered in my ear.  
"I saw in a Nickelodeon once and always wanted to have someone to do that to me." I laughed with her quietly. We linked her arms and I led her to the dinner room.  
"Colonel." I picked his collar to show him the Isabella who's with me tonight. "You remember Miss Swan?" He looked taken back.  
"Miss Swan!" He smiled. "I didn't recognise you." He examined her. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a lady!" I knew he didn't mean it as an insult but the hand I put over Isabella's clenched to her tightly. She looked at me with an amused expression.  
"Thank you, Colonel." She smiled back. Molly Brown was soon at her side.

"Ain't anything to it, eh, Isabella?" She grinned. Isabella whispered something back to her that I can't hear. Molly laughed and whispered something back to her like, _the one thing they respect is money._ She said something else which I couldn't make out then left. I pointed out people to her.  
"There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor...the richest man on the ship." I leaned into her. "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is our age in a delicate condition." We looked back on her. "See how she's trying to hide it?" I paused for a while and turned back to her. "Quite the scandal." She laughed. I nodded toward Sir Cosmo.  
"And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents." I winked at Isabella which made her blush. "Very popular with the royals." I showed her Guggerheim. "And that's Benjamin Guggerheim, and his mistress, Madame Aurbert." I sneaked a peek at Isabella, she's engrossed with that's happening around her. "Mrs Guggerheim is at home with the children, of course." I dragged softly forward to meet my so-called friends.  
"J.J, Madeleine, may I introduce Isabella Swan?" Madeleine took her hand.  
"Good to meet you, Isabella. Are you of the Boston Swans?" I thought she was stumped then but she didn't even pause.  
"No, the Washington Swans, actually." We then progressed to dinner. I sat by Tanya, three seats away from her but the table was rounded so I was still near her. Molly sat next to her and whispered helpful tips to her.

Isabella must have been nervous but she never faltered. They must assume she's one of them...a rich daughter of a count, maybe..."new money" obviously but still a member of the club. Tanya, of course, could be counted on...

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage class, Miss Swan." She smiled falsely. "I hear they're quite good on this ship."  
"Best I've seen, ma'am." Isabella smiled falsely back. _Two can play at that game._ She must have thought. "Hardly any rats."  
"Miss Swan is joining us from Third Class." Tanya explained. "She was of some help to my fiancée." Whispers were exchanged, bad things but Isabella took no notice. Dinner passed in a blur after that except for Isabella's speech.

_Well...it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always going on about going to ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my dad died on his job. He was chief of police, when I was fifteen and my mother died when I was born, so I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count._

It earned a toast from everyone and all too soon it ended. The men and I got up, but for different reasons. They got up for cigars and brandy to congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. I got up to bid farewell to Isabella and go up to bed.  
"No, Edward, please don't abandon me." Isabella pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sorry, Isabella. It's improper to stay with women." I laughed as she huffed.  
"Fine, if you're not staying, I'm not either." I decided to kiss her hand one more time. I held out my hand and she gave me hers. I touch her palm and felt something papery; she was giving me a note. She got up to leave, turning to say goodbye to everyone else and I walked away, reading her note. _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

I was buzzing as I headed towards her. "Wanna go to a real party?" She smiled. We headed down to steerage where a huge better party there, with dancing and singing and drinking and...my dream.  
"Isa-" I turned to her but she had disappeared. I scanned for her and see her dancing with a little boy. They were spinning around to the Irish music playing in the background. I laughed.  
"Care for a drink?" A tough, gruff man asked me. I asked for a beer. I've never had much fun in my life. Isabella was spinning by herself so I stepped in front of her and caught her. She laughed and pushed me, making me spin along with her.  
"Isabella, I don't know the steps." I said, frantically.  
"Neither do I, go along with it." She laughed again. She didn't worry about breaking her heels, I looked in the corner of my eye and a familiar face was playing around with them. I was soon being passed from girl to girl, laughing and drinking as the familiar face, now known as Tommy, gave me and Isabella more beer. I chugged mine down, showing off.  
"What, you think a First Class boy can't drink?" I teased. Everyone laughed. We kept dancing but I always danced with Isabella, keeping her close and whispering in her ear, in an inexperienced attempt to seduce her, by the end of the party she looked seduced.

Soon it was just the two of us; she was walking me back to the First Class deck.  
"It was a fantastic party, Isabella." I took her hand. "It was amazing, magnificent - wonderful! I am so sorry I put you through that horrible dinner party. You are too good for me." I laughed and was surprised when I was laughing by myself. "Isabella? Dear?" She was looking out to sea. I stopped, taking both her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me. "Dear, tell me. You can talk to me, sweetheart." Suddenly she started crying, so I pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart? I - I -" I was stuck with what to say.  
"I shouldn't be here. I want something I can't have." She slipped out of my grasp. "Goodbye, Edward." She started to walk away.  
"Isabella?" Now or never, she turns around expectant. I walked towards her, hesitantly put my hands on her face to bring it closer and slowly bent my head to hers and our lips touched.

Her hands wound their way into my hair and pulled my head closer to her as she responded eagerly. I felt relieved that she wanted to kiss me back. I felt more confident and my tongue ran along her bottom lip. Big mistake. She pulled away, but still keeping close and her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, unevenly.  
"Isabella?" I asked again but there was no answer, she just untangled herself from my hold and simply walked away. That was it. I lost her. Isabella.

Not really.

* * *

_Author's Note - Welcome to the bottom of the page! Thanks to -_

_RKD-CULLEN_  
_ellenCullen94_  
_Alexa Twilight_  
_Alexreeder17_  
_Deannao8_  
_mbrunberg_  
_snowystar2_  
_TwilightLoverGirl1_  
_sissylovespink_

_for reviewing/following/favouriting. My self-esteem always goes up a little when I see those e-mails from FanFiction in my inbox. Thanks guys!_

_AmazingAmzy_


End file.
